To Love of a Dragon
by Miss-Fantasy786
Summary: Lucy Celest and her little sister, Ruby Mineral, were left alone. Their dragon's left the for unknown reasons. Now they set off on their own, they end at the guild Fairy Tail. Their lives are filled with love and happiness. But a dark force is trying to take it away. What will happen to these young girls ( Nalu, rewrite of the story Crystal Dragon Slayer )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people hear is the rewritten version of The Crystal dragon Slayer. i have changed a couple things. Lucy is now a Celestial Dragon Slayer. Ruby is the same except she has a slight** **design change.**

 **Light...**

 **Camera..**

 **Action..**

* * *

My name is Lucy Celest. I was raised by Draco, the Celestial Dragon. I'm ten years old. I have blonde hair that goes down to my waist, brown eye's and a star birthmark on my forehead right above my right eye. I have a little named Ruby Mineral. We don't have the same last name cause we were raised by different dragon's. Her mother is Mineral the Diamond Dragon. Ruby has dirty blonde hair that falls just bellow her shoulder. She has crystal blue eye's and a birthmark shaped like a diamond on her left cheek.

I was found by Draco when I was about three. My birth parents had just died in a fire. My mother and father told me to run and never stop smiling. Before my mom died she gave me her Celestial keys. She had Aquarius, Capricorn, and Cancer. I ran as fast as I could. I wondered the forest for about two days before coming to a clearing where I saw a river. I ran towards the river a cupped my hands a dipped them in the water. When I turned around to go back to the woods I saw a huge dragon sitting in front of me. I screamed and fell backwards.

" Are you not scared of me child " the dragon asked.

" No you have not done anything to harm me " I stood up to get a better look at the dragon. He had really light blue scales and darker blue shades on the tips of his snout, wings, and claws. He had two horns on the top of his head and smaller ones going down his back to the tip of his tail. He had gold eye's with a swirled scar going around his right eye going down his snout. He had massive wings and a white under belly.

" Where are your parents " I looked down to my feet and kicked a rock.

" They died in a fire that was at my house. " The dragon looked at me with sympathy.

" Do you happen to have celestial keys " I took the three shiny keys out of my pocket.

" My name is Draco the Celestial Dragon, would like to learn celestial dragon slayer magic? " he lifted his head rest on his claws.

" Yes, would I get to keep the keys? Their the only things I got to remember Mama and papa " tears were streaming down my face.

" Of course, you would even get more keys "

" My name is Lucy Heartphilia "

" Not anymore your name is now Lucy Celest. You will now be my daughter " I looked up at him and ran to hug his snout.

" Thank you so much. Can I call you papa? " Draco grinned showing off his impressive teeth.

" Of course child. Now get on my back so I can you home. I have someone who would love to meet you " Lucy nodded and climbed on his.

" Hold on " he said before shooting up into the sky. I screamed and closed my eye's. About five minutes later I felt Papa land.

" You can open your eye's now " I heard him say.

" Draco who are you talking to " I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

" Mineral come here I want you to meet someone " I crawled off Papa's back and was met with a emerald green dragon.

" Who's this girl Draco? " the emerald dragon asked pointing at me.

" Mineral this is my new daughter Lucy. I found her roaming the woods alone. She just lost her parents, so I took her in. I'm going to teach magic. " papa explained.

" Oh Draco, she's adorable. It's nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Mineral the Diamond dragon. " Mineral lowered her head to my level.

" It's to meet you Mineral " I flashed a huge smile and she squealed.

* * *

 **1 year later** **( Lucy's P.O.V )**

Papa and I were at our normal training grounds when Mineral landed and walked over to us.

" Lucy , Draco I want you to meet someone."

" What is Mineral ? "

" I want you to meet Ruby " Mineral stepped out of the way revealing a little girl a year younger then me with dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eye's, and a diamond shaped birthmark on her left cheek.

" She's so cute, did you find her " Draco asked looking at the little girl, who was hiding behind Minerals leg.

" You don't have to be scared little one. I'm Draco " Draco pointed to me " And this is Lucy "

" Hi Ruby, it's nice to meet you " I stuck my hand out. Ruby shyly took my hand.

" Nice to meet you " she whispered.

" Are you going to learn magic from Mineral? " I asked

" Yeah, she asked me before we came here. She also said my new last name is Mineral "

" Papa changed my last name to when he found me"

" Oh what type of magic are you learning? " Ruby asked

" I'm learning celestial dragon slayer magic. We were in the middle of training when you two flew in " Ruby and I looked over to the two dragons who were talking about who knows what.

" That's so cool, Mineral said she's going to teach me Diamond dragon slayer magic "

" Do you want to be sister? " I asked bluntly.

" What do you mean? " Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

" I mean, if anything ever happens we'll always be there for each other. Plus we both have birthmarks " I said lifting my hear up to show her my star shaped birthmark.

" Yeah i'd love to be your sister " Ruby ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

* * *

 **( 6 years later ) Nobody's P.O.V**

" Papa where are you? Please come out " Lucy cried. Draco and Mineral disappeared two days ago. Leaving the two girls alone in their cave.

" Lucy give it up, we cried for the last two days. We need to leave " Ruby grabbed the slightly taller girls hand.

" We can't leave their all I have left " Lucy turned around hugging her little sister.

" That's a lie, you still have me. Mama and Draco left us present how about we open them? " Lucy nodded. They headed towards their beds and pulled nicely wrapped present out from under them. There were letters attached to them.

Lucy's letter said

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I never wanted to leave you but I was forced to. I have left behind a belt of beautiful dragon scales for you. In the little pouch is all the zodiac keys. There are few silver ones to. You will forever be my daughter. Mineral made you a light gold scarf made of the finest material we could find. Never take it either of these off. We will always be with you. I hope we meet again._

 _Love your father, Draco_

Lucy was crying at the lost of another family.

" Don't worry we'll never forget either of you " Lucy whispered, holding the two objects in her hands.

Ruby was sitting on her bed crying into her pillow, her letter read,

 _My dearest Ruby,_

 _I will always love you. I left against my will. Me and Draco would never leave you girls without a good reason. I left you a crystal necklace shaped like a dragon. It will never break. It can never come off. Your the only one who can. I also made you a light blue scarf. Never take these off. You are my beautiful daughter, and I love you very much. We will meet again. I love you_

 _Love your Mother, Mineral_

" Please come back, we need you " Ruby muttered into her pillow. After a couple minutes of crying they put their presents on.

" Ruby tomorrow we should leave. Being here will just make us more depressed then we already are " Ruby looked up at the blonde and nodded her head.

" I now the perfect place to "

" Where? "

" Fairy Tail " Lucy said before falling asleep.

* * *

 **'Sup Minions**

 **I hoped you liked it**

 **If you have any ideas what their exceeds should be named post them in the reviews.**

 **I'll post the next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey Minions Chapter 2 is up. Hope you like it**

* * *

 **( Nobody's P.O.V )**

The next morning Lucy awoke first looking around the cave. Walking over to her sister's bed and shaking her furiously.

" Ruby, if you don't get your butt up I will toss you down the this mountain " Lucy said. Ruby didn't budge. Lucy stopped a sat at the foot of her bed. An idea popped into her head. Lucy smirked darkly and walked towards a couple of bucket that held freezing cold water. Lucy picked one up and walked towards the other girl.

" This is your last chance to get up " Lucy warned, Ruby only turned to her side.

" alright you brought this up on yourself " Lucy said before pouring the freezing cold water on her. Ruby jolted up glaring at the other blonde.

" What the heck was that for " Ruby yelled, Lucy simply turned towards her bed and started packing her things.

" It was the only way to get you up. Now get up and start packing. If we leave now we should be there by lunch time " Lucy said putting a small backpack on her back.

" Alright give me a minute to change " Ruby mumbled. When she was done packing the walked to the edge of the cave.

" This is the last time we'll ever see this amazing view " Lucy said looking at the sun rise.

" I know, we should get going " Ruby stood up and a stretched.

" Alright " Lucy stood up and did the same thing.

" Celestial dragon's wings " Lucy said. Beautiful gold wings appeared on her back. The wings had little blue swirls going up the spine of the wings. In the morning sun they sparkled like treasure.

" Diamond dragon's wings " Ruby said. Pretty white wings appeared. Her wings were practically see through and looked stiff. But the wings moved just like a normal pair of wings did. She raised the slightly allowing the sun light to reflect throughout them, causing a rainbow to shoot through them.

" Let's go " Lucy jumped off the edge and opened her wings. Ruby following her lead did the same. After a couple hours of flying they took a break in a clearing.

" I don't think I ever flew for that long " Lucy said stretching.

" Yeah, i'm going to be sore tomorrow. " Ruby muttered, she had her eye's closed and was laying on the ground. Her wings were spread out enjoying the suns ray.

" Let's go fro a walk " Lucy suggested.

" Okay, give me a minute " Ruby muttered, opening one eye and standing up. Lucy walked a head with her wings still open. They walked for a good twenty minutes before Lucy fell over something. Causing Ruby to fall on her.

" Ow " Lucy moaned rubbing her butt.

" What did I trip over " Lucy looked up to see two giant eggs. One was white with gold swirls. The other one was light blue with darker blue swirls on it.

" Hey Ruby do you know any animals that have eggs this big? " Lucy asked, while picking up the huge egg.

" Not that I know of, maybe their dragon eggs " Ruby said with a huge smile on her face.

" Yeah! What else could make an egg this big. Lets take them with us and hatch them " Lucy suggested. Lucy picked up the white one and gave the other one to Ruby. They started walking, they reached an edge of a town.

" Wow, so this what a town looks like " Ruby said to no one.

" Yeah, lets go get something to eat. I have some money so don't get anything to big " Lucy walked ahead towards the middle of the town. They kept getting strange stares from people passing them.

" Why are all these people looking at us strange? " Ruby whispered to Lucy.

" I think it's because of our wings " Lucy made her wings disappear. Ruby did the same and ran to catch up with her sister.

" The guild should just be down the road " Lucy said, while starting to run.

" Hey wait for me " Ruby yelled running after Lucy. Lucy was laughing and running faster. She stopped and looked down at the egg in her hands. It was starting to crack and shake. The same thing was happening to Ruby's egg. When Lucy's hatched a white kitten with gold stars all over her body, her eye's were ice blue. Her wings were white with the tips gold. Her under belly was white.

Ruby's was a light blue kitten. He had darker blue stripes going down his back and along his face. He has green eye's and a white spot over his right eye. His wings were all white.

" Wow their so cute " Lucy gushed.

" I think i'll name you Topaz " Ruby said

" Aye " the little cat squeaked out.

" You can talk?! " Lucy said looking down at the little kitten.

" Aye " Lucy's kitten said.

" Awesome, I'll name you Estella, i'll call you Stella for short " Lucy hugged Stella to her chest.

" Let's keep walking " Lucy walked ahead chatting away with Stella. Five minutes later they were in front of a large building with a sign that said ' Fairy Tail '

" This is it " Lucy mumbled to herself

" Lets just get this over with " Ruby pushed open the huge doors. Before even walking in a body came flying towards them.

" Ahhhh " Lucy ducked to try and get out of the way. Ruby made wings and flew out of the way. Everybody stopped and looked at the two young girls. Ruby landed next to Lucy with Topaz in her arms. A girl with scarlet hair walked up to them.

" Can we help you? " the girl demanded.

" Um we just wanted to join the guild " Ruby said from behind Lucy.

" Oh let me go get Master, stay right here " she ordered. She left to go up the stairs to the second floor. A girl Lucy's age with short white hair and blue eye's came up to them.

" Hi my name is Lisanna, what's yours? "

" I'm Lucy, this is Stella " Lucy lifted up the white kitten.

" This is Topaz and Im Ruby " Ruby pointed to Topaz and then herself.

" Nice to meet you, sorry if Erza scared you. "

" It's no problem we've been through worst " Lucy said. Erza walked back with an elderly man about as tall as a five year old.

" Hello girls, Erza told me you wanted to join our guild? " the elderly man said.

" yes sir " Lucy said

" Okay, where do you want your your guild marks and what color? " Master said holding out a stamp with the Fairy tail mark.

" I want mine on my shoulder in blue " Ruby said. Master pressed the stamp to her shoulder. When he took it off a blue guild mark was left.

" I want mine on my shoulder in pink " Master made the same action. When he took it off a pink mark was left.

" Now follow me " Master walked to the bar and helped the girls up.

" LISTEN UP BRATS, WE HAVE FOUR NEW MEMBERS. SAY HI TO LUCY, STELLA, TOPAZ, AND RUBY " Master yelled. Everyone was quiet for a second before erupting into cheers.

" Lucy " they heard someone call. Someone jumped on the table. It was a boy Lucy's age with pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

" Natsu " Lucy called jumping off the table and running towards the boy. Natsu ran and hugged the girl.

" HUH " all of Fairy Tail yelled

* * *

 **Hello Minions**

 **I choose the names of the exceeds what do you think. Topaz is a type crystal.**

 **My younger sister gave me the name.**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think Ruby is going to need a love life when she's older. If you have any idea's post them in reviews**

* * *

" Natsu, is it really you " Lucy cried into the boys shoulder.

" It's really me Luce " Natsu pulled away and kept her at arms length.

" What are you doing here? What happen to Draco? Who's the girls? " Natsu kept asking questions.

" Natsu, please shut up i'll answer most of your question later. The girl is my younger sister, Mineral found her a couple months after I met you. Were here because Draco and Mineral left us " Lucy said answering most of his questions.

" I'm guessing you guys know " Lisanna asked glaring at Lucy.

" Yeah we do, but that's a long story " Lucy said not noticing the glare Lisanna was doing.

" We all have time why don't you tell us " a naked raven haired boy said.

Lucy sighed " I guess our story starts a couple years ago... "

 _Flash_ _back_

 _" Draco where are we going " a four year old Lucy whined. Lucy and Draco left early in the morning. Draco said he had a surprise._

 _Draco chuckled at the little girls impatience._

 _" Were visiting one of my friends and his son "_

 _" But why did we have to leave so early " Lucy was crossing her arms and had a cute pout on her face._

 _" They live far away so we had to leave early to get there in time "_

 _" But why couldn't you have flown us "_

 _" I wanted to enjoy the scenery "_

 _" Fine " Lucy humphed and continued to complain. A couple minutes later they heard someone yelling._

 _" Natsu! Get back here you little brat " a big red dragon with a yellow underbelly and multiple scars all over his body yelled._

 _" But, Igneel " a boys voice yelled._

 _" It's your fault you ate all the food again! "_

 _" But the pig was so good and I said I was hungry " the boy whined. When we saw the boy he was Lucy's age. He had pink hair and had a white scarf wrapped around his neck. After ten minutes of watching the little boy trie to out run the dragon Draco called the dragon._

 _" Igneel, we've been standing here watching, just give it up " the red dragon looked over to were Lucy and Draco were at._

 _" Draco my old friend how have you been? " the big red dragon walked over to them with the boy right behind him._

 _" I've been good Igneel. I want you to meet my daughter, Lucy " Lucy crawled off the dragon's back and looked up at Igneel._

 _" Hi Igneel my name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you " Lucy smiled showing off her sharp_ _canines._

 _" It's nice to meet you to. I want you to meet my son Natsu " Natsu ran out from under the dragon and stuck his hand out._

 _" It's nice to meet you Luigi " Natsu smiled and Lucy frowned._

 _" It's Lucy "_

 _" Luigi "_

 _" Lu-cy "_

 _" Looney "_

 _" LUCY "_

 _" Okay Lucy " Lucy sighed. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away from the talking dragons_

 _" Where are we going " Lucy questioned._

 _" It's a surprise " Natsu continued to pull her till they came to a clearing. Part of the clearing was burned, the other half everything was snapped in two._

 _" What's this? "_

 _" This is my training area "_

 _" What type of magic do you use? "_

 _" Fire Dragon Slayer Magic " Natsu light his hand on fire. Lucy stood there, her heart begun to beat faster, her breathing became unstable, and she begun to sweat. Lucy slowly started to back up._

 _" Hey Lucy what's wrong " Natsu begun to walk forward and Lucy screamed. Draco and Igneel heard the scream and ran towards the clearing._

 _" Natsu what did you do " Igneel asked._

 _" All I did was show her my magic " Draco sighed and lowered his head to Natsu's level._

 _" It's not your fault. She has pyrophobia, when I found her parents had just died in a fire, the cause of her fear was the house fire that killed her parents " Draco pulled Lucy into a hug. Tears were streaming down her face. Natsu and Igneel just watched the scene with sad faces. Natsu to lost his parents he just doesn't know how. He knew how it felt. When the whole scene_ _was over Natus ran and brought Lucy into a hug. Lucy stood there in shock for a second before returning the hug._

 _" I'm sorry Luce I didn't know " Natsu murmured._

 _" It's okay, " Lucy pulled away " Why do you keep calling me these weird nicknames? "_

 _" Cause I want to " Lucy smiled_

 _After hours of playing and talking Natsu dragged Lucy up a hill._

 _" Natsu where are we going? "_

 _" It's a surprise " Lucy sighed. When Natsu let go of her hand Lucy looked up to see sky full of stars. Lucy's eye's begun to fill with tears. Natsu saw the tears and started to_ _panic._

 _" Im so sorry Lucy I didn't know you wou- " Lucy cut him off by hugging him._

 _" Natsu it's okay. These are tears of joy. The stars always remind me of my mom. She would always take me star gazing before... "_

 _" You don't have to tell me Luce "_

 _" No, I want to..."_

 _( Flashback in a Flashback )_

 _" Lucy where are you " Lucy's mother yelled at the bottom. Little Lucy came running down the stairs in a pink dress._

 _" right here mama "_

 _" Lucy, we need to go your father is waiting "_

 _" Yes mama " Lucy and her mother walked to her father's study where they heard a crash._

 _" Lucy I need you to go and hide"_

 _" But mama "_

 _" Please Lucy " Lucy's mother walked into the door. Lucy just stayed at the door with her ear pressed up against it. She heard a loud scream. she jolted from the door when she smelled smoke. She saw her parents run out of the room. Lucy's mother picked her up and ran. Before they could reach the door a burning piece of wood fell on Layla. Layla tossed Lucy so she would not be crushed._

 _" Mama " Lucy yelled, tugging on her mother's arm. Layla looked up at her daughter. She smiled a small smile._

 _" Lucy, listen to me i'm not going to make it. Take my keys and run " Lucy's mother said in a hushed voice._

 _" No mama, were going to get out of here together " Lucy cried, Lucy had tears falling down her face._

 _" I love you Lucy, never stop smiling. Take my keys. I love you " were the last words Layla said before dying. Lucy's father came and grabbed Lucy and the keys. Running towards the door of the burning mansion. He tossed Lucy and the keys onto the grass, yelling he loved her one last time before the mansion_ _collapsed. Lucy sat there in fear yelling for her parents. After twelve hours of just sitting there Lucy picked up the keys and went into woods. Eventually being found by Draco._

 _( Flashback in the flashback ends )_

 _Lucy was crying into Natsu shoulder._

 _" Don't worry Luce, I won't ever leave. When you leave we'll always be best friends. " Natsu whispered._

 _The next day Lucy and Draco left. Natsu and Igneel were waving at them._

 _" Bye Luce " Natus yelled._

 _( Flashback ends )_

Everyone looks at the blonde haired girl with sad eye's. Lucy was crying into Natsu shoulder, while her sister comforted her.

" Don't worry Luce I won't ever leave you again " Natsu whispered into her ear. Lisanna sat there glaring at Lucy.

* * *

 **And... end. I hope you like Lucy's sad back story I changed from the other story.**

 **And for all the people who love me**

 **I...lost...my...picture.**

 **Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four y'all.**

 **Lights...**

 **Camera...**

 **Action...**

* * *

" So Lucy, Ruby will you tell us what type of magic you us? " Master asked. Everyone nodded their heads leaning in.

" I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer, I also have all twelve Zodiac keys " Everybody stared at Lucy with a shocked face.

" I use Diamond Dragon Slayer, I can also make things out of diamond. " Ruby replied with a smile. Once everyone recovered from the shock they cheered for their new members. Natsu pulled Lucy towards a group of other kids. There was a guy who had no shirt on, a girl drinking beer, a girl with scarlet hair, a girl with blue hair reading a book and two guys surrounding her, and a girl who looked just Like Lisanna except older, longer hair, and was wearing dark clothes. Ruby followed the two with Topaz in her arms and Stella was talking to a blue kitten.

" Luce this is Gray " Natsu pointed to the shirtless boy. " Cana " the girl offered Lucy a drink of beer " You already met Erza " Erza was head butting the white haired girl yelling out insults. " Levy, and the boys surrounding her are Jet and Droy " Levy looked up from her book and smiled. " And the girl who looks like Lisanna is her older sister Mirajane. "

" It's nice to meet you " Lucy and Ruby said. Natsu sat down and pulled Lucy into his lap. He put his chin on top of her head and breathed in her scent, she smelt like vanilla, strawberries, and stardust. Stella flow over and sat in Lucy's lap. Lucy begun scratching the cat's ears, causing Stella to purr. Gray came up and stuck his hand out.

" Hi I'm Gray Fullbuster "

" Nice to meet you Gra- WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?! " Lucy screamed. Natsu covered Lucy's eye's and hissed " Ice Princess, put some pants on "

" What do you mean I am wearing pa- NOT AGAIN " Gray ran through the guild picking up discarded pieces of clothes. Erza came up and smiled.

" Hi, my name is Erza Scarlet I hope we get along " Lucy smiled back, Ruby came and sat next to the three kids. They sat there in a peaceful silence. Until Gray came back

" Hey Guys, why is everybody so quiet " Everybody glared at Gray and sighed.

" No reason Stripper, so Luce, Ruby do you have a place to stay? "

" No, we were hoping to get an apartment later today " Lucy said.

" Well, your now living with me and Happy " Natsu yelled, getting the attention of everybody in the guild. Lisanna was fuming, most of the girls were squealing at the group of kids. Lucy thought about it for a second before answering.

" Okay, but could you show us it later we were hoping to go on a mission " Lucy said.

" How about me, you, Ruby, Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna go with you. And of course the exceeds " Erza asked.

" Sure, i'll go choose the job and you go get everybody " Lucy replied, running towards the job board. When Lucy came back she handed the piece of paper to Erza, it read...

 **Help Destroy a Dark Guild called Bloody Phoenix**

 **Reward 900,000 jewels**

 **Town Peony**

 **Please return hostages to their homes**

" Seems easy enough. Go pack and everybody meet up at the train station " Erza ordered. Everybody ran in different directions.

( 1 hour later )

" good everybody heres, lets get going " Erza ordered. Natsu, Lucy, and Ruby stayed still. The exceed stayed on top of their owners friends.

" Um hello, Earth to Flame brain " Gray waved his hand in front of Natsu's face. The three dragon slayers snapped out of their trance and begun running in the opposite direction. Erza jumped in front of them and glared at them.

" Where do you three think your going " Erza had a deadly aura around her.

" Um, well um, me and Ruby will meet you there. We don't do yo good on trains " Lucy explained.

" How are you going to get there? I doubt you can run at the speed of light and fly " Lisanna hissed.

" Well, actually Lucy can do both of those. Except she runs as fast as a shooting star. I can only use wings " Ruby explained, everybody looked at the two girls shocked, even Topaz and Stella were shocked.

" Really " Natsu asked.

" Yeah, but we'll fly there so see you there " Lucy and Ruby walk out of the building. Everyone followed them to see them fly off.

" Celestial Dragon's Wings " Lucy shouted, the same golden wings appeared.

" Wait, your a dragon slayer?! " Lisanna and Gray yell.

" Oops, did I not tell you guys. Well, i'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer and Ruby is a Diamond Dragon Slayer " Ruby was next to Lucy with diamond wings on her back. Everybody except Natsu, Topaz, and Stella looked shocked.

" Come on Stella I can carry you there " Stella cheered and flew into Lucy's arms, Topaz did the same with Ruby.

" We'll fly by the train, you guys should go get on it's about to leave " Lucy said, pointing at the clock it was two minutes till the train left.

" See you guys there " Erza said, while dragging a crying Natsu on board. The train left and Lucy and Ruby took off flying next to the train. Different passengers watched the girls with pure shock on their face. They caught up with the cart that held their friends. Natsu was trying not to puke, Erza was eating strawberry cake, Gray was stripping, Happy was eating fish, and Lisanna was trying to soothe Natsu. They looked out the window to see Ruby and Lucy flying next to them. Natus looked up glom his hunched position and saw Lucy flying. Natsu waved before puking again. Lucy laughed and flew faster.

 **( 1 hour later )**

Lucy and Ruby had gotten to the train station thirty minutes ago. Lucy was currently sitting on a bench singing.

 ** _"Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_**  
 ** _Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_**  
 ** _Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_**  
 ** _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_**

 ** _I'm headed straight for the castle_**  
 ** _They wanna make me their queen_**  
 ** _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's_**  
 ** _Saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_**  
 ** _I'm headed straight for the castle_**  
 ** _They've got the kingdom locked up_**  
 ** _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's_**  
 ** _Saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_**  
 ** _Straight for the castle_**

 ** _Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used_**  
 ** _If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_**  
 ** _Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_**  
 ** _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_**

 ** _Crying about it_**  
 ** _Crying about it_**  
 ** _Crying about it_**

 ** _I'm headed straight for the castle_**  
 ** _They wanna make me their queen_**  
 ** _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's_**  
 ** _Saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_**  
 ** _I'm headed straight for the castle_**  
 ** _They've got the kingdom locked up_**  
 ** _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's_**  
 ** _Saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_**  
 ** _Straight for the castle_**

 ** _There's no use crying about it_**  
 ** _There's no use crying about it_**  
 ** _There's no use crying about it_**  
 ** _There's no use crying about it_**

 ** _I'm headed straight for the castle_**  
 ** _They wanna make me their queen_**  
 ** _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's_**  
 ** _Saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_**  
 ** _I'm headed straight for the castle_**  
 ** _They've got the kingdom locked up_**  
 ** _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's_**  
 ** _Saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_**

 ** _Straight for the castle_**  
 ** _They wanna make me their queen_**  
 ** _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's_**  
 ** _Saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_**  
 ** _I'm headed straight for the castle_**  
 ** _They've got the kingdom locked up_**  
 ** _And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's_**  
 ** _Saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_**

 ** _Straight for the castle"_**

When Lucy was done singing everyone else had showed up and was listening to her sing.

" Wow, Lucy I didn't know you had a such beautiful voice " Erza said. Lucy blushed and looked away.

" I don't like singing to a lot of people " Lucy murmured.

" Well I think we should head to the hotel and tomorrow we should head to the clients house " Ruby suggested, everybody nodded their heads and headed towards the hotel. the hotel was only a short walk from the train station. They got three rooms.

" Okay, I think it should be Ruby and Lisanna and Topaz, me and Lucy and Stella, Gray and Natsu and happy " Erza handed Ruby and Lisanna the key. They walked to their bedroom.

" Wait why do I have to be with this stripper " Natsu complained, pointing to the boy without his shirt.

" What did you call me Lava Mouth "

" You heard me ice for brains " the two boys were clashing their foreheads together.

" Are you two fighting " Erza yelled, a deadly aura surrounded the girl. Natsu and Gray started shaking and hugged each other.

" N-no ma'am " they stuttered out.

" Erza how about I take Natsu and Happy you take Gray " Lucy took the key from Gray and dragged Natsu away. The exceeds were flying after them snickering. They got to their room and unlocked the door. The room had 1 queen size bed, a dresser, and a bathroom.

" Natsu I'm going to go and take a shower " Lucy said, grabbing her bag and walking in the bathroom. When she closed the door Natsu heard a knock from the other door. He got up from the bed and opened the door. Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Ruby, and Topaz were at the door.

" Hey guys come in. Lucy's in the shower and should be joining us in a minute " Natsu explained. Everybody made themselves comfy. Five minutes later Lucy came out in sweatpants, a white tank top, and her hair was in a loose side braid. She looked around noticing the other came.

" When did you guys get here " Lucy asked.

" We came just a couple minutes ago, we came to think of a plan " Erza was sitting on the bed the bed polishing a sword.

" Oh. okay " Lucy sat next to Natsu. Natsu draped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. Everybody didn't notice the intense glare Lisanna was giving Lucy. Everybody sat there thinking. You could practically see the smoke coming out of Natsu's and Gray's ears.

" I got it " Ruby yelled. Everyone leaned in to hear the plan.

* * *

 **Sorry. it took so long. I made this chapter extra long.**

 **The song Lucy is singing is Castle by Halsey**

 **till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, In this chapter you get to see Lucy's magic. I actually came up with these spells like last school year**

 **Hope you like**

* * *

" What is it " Lucy asked. Ruby had just jumped up from the bed yelling that she just came up with a plan.

" Okay Lucy and I will go to the front of the guild asking for directions. Natsu and Gray will sneak to the sides and try to find away in when me and Lucy give you the signal. Lastly Lisanna and Erza will come in from the back getting all the people who try to escape from the back. Any questions? "Everyone shook their heads.

" Alright everybody time for bed " Erza pushed everyone out of Natsu's and Lucy's room.

" Come on Natsu time for bed " Lucy dragged Natsu to the only bed in the room. Natsu followed Lucy and jumped on the bed. Lucy rolled to her side.

" Good night Natsu " Lucy murmured, Lucy drifted off into a deep sleep. Natsu came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

" Good night Luce " Natsu kissed her head and went to sleep.

 **( The next morning )**

"NATSU, LUCY GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED " Erza yelled from the outside the door. Natsu and Lucy jumped out of the bed and landed on their butts.

" Were up, now quite your yelling " Natsu yelled back. Lucy got up and grabbed her bag. She walked into the bathroom. When she same out she was wearing a light blue tank top, with skinny jeans, a white leather jacket, a golden scarf, a belt of scales with a little pouch on it, and flats.

" Wow Luce you look good " Natsu complimented. Lucy smiled and thanked him. Natsu was wearing his clothes from yesterday so he was fine and kinda smelly. Natsu opened the door and let the exceeds out to the group outside.

" Alright ready to go? " Ruby asked Lucy, who was holding Stella. Stella was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist.

" Yep " Lucy chirped. Natsu came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

" Come on let's go " Natsu thrusted his arm in the air. Lucy laughed, completely unaware of the deadly aura coming from Lisannna. They left the hotel keys at the front desk before heading out to the woods. The dark guild was located in the middle of the woods. They stopped at the front doors.

" Okay you guys know the plan right? " Erza asked. Everybody nodded their heads before getting in position. Lucy and Ruby pulled hoods over their heads. Ruby smeared Topazs with mud, Lucy did the same for Stella.

" Stay behind us " Lucy ordered. The kittens nodded and got behind the dragon slayers. Lucy knocked on the huge double doors. A man about six feet tall answered the door. He had blood red hair, missing teeth, and multiple scars on his face. All of his clothes had holes in them.

" What are two little girls doing out here all alone " the man was smirking. He reached out a hand to take off Lucy's hood. Lucy took the mans hand and flipped him. This got the attention of the other guild members.

" What do you bitches think your doing " a voice in the back snarled. Lucy and Ruby smirked and took off their hoods. The guild was confused at the sight of two little girls and flying kittens.

" Were here to destroy your butts " Lucy said. The guild broke into a fit of laughter

" You think you can take down our entire guild " one man said in between his laughing. They just smirked

" NOW " Lucy yelled, Natsu burned down a wall, Gray came through a window, and Erza and Lisanna broke down the back door. The guild was still laughing.

" Your just a bunch off kids you can't do anything " a man yelled.

" Oh yeah? Celestial Dragon's Roar " Lucy yelled. A blast of yellow light came out of her mouth, different colored stars were circling the blast of energy. The guild members who got caught in the beam of energy were fried and knocked down. The rest of the guild looked astonished.

" Come on men there just kids we can beat them, CHARGE! " a guy yelled. The grown men ran in the direction of the kids.

" Ice make Lance " Gray put his hands on the ground, lances made of ice shot out of the floor.

" Requip " Erza now had thicker armor on and had ten swords around her. She charged through the group that was surrounding her and made multiple men cry for their mommies ( **Wimps, hahaha )**

Natsu charged straight into the middle of the giant group of men and stated doing random attacks.

" Fire Dragon's Wing attack " Natsu knocked out a bunch of the men in that group.

" Diamond Dragon's Rainbow weapon: Sword yellow " A yellow sword appeared in her right hand. She ran through the group of men.

" Everybody get out of the way i'm going to finish the is off " Lucy yelled. Everybody got out of the way of the way. They hid under a couple of tables.

" With the stars of my right hand, and the Moon of the left, Put them together. Celestial Dragon's Falling Moon " A huge ball of magic formed in Lucy's hand. Jumping into the air, she brought her hands down releasing the giant ball and destroying the rest of the guild. Lucy landed on her feet and looked around. Ruby had gotten the hostages out of their cells knowing how destructive that spell was. The Fairy Tail members shook their heads. The hostages sweat dropped. Natsu walked up to Lucy and put her on his shoulder.

" Lucy that was awesome " Gray yelled at the girl. Lucy covered her over sensitive ears.

" Lower your voice your so loud " Lucy yelled back. Stella flew into Lucy's arms. Topaz, Happy, and Stella flew into the sky to get away from the destructive kids.

" That was awesome Lushi " Stella cheered **(Stella kinda sounds like Carla and has a less serious voice then Carla and kinda sounds a little like Froche )**

" Come on let's go and get our reward " Erza said. Natsu walked with Lucy on his shoulder. Lisanna's blood was boiling. _That should be me on his shoulder_ Lisanna thought bitterly. Lisanna ran up to Natsu and Put on a sweet smile.

" Good job Lucy that was amazing " Lisanna said with fake happiness. Lucy smiled and thanked her. They walked to the mayors office to collect their reward. After taking all the hostages home they headed towards the train station.

" Well me and Lucy are going to fly back see you guys there " Ruby's wings appeared and she fly into the air.

" Hey Natsu when we get back I can teach you that spell " Natsu's face light up with a huge grin. He hugged Lucy and spun her around.

" thanks Luce. Now I won't have to rid that monster again " Natsu's face got a little green just thinking about it. Lisanna was furious, once Natsu set Lucy down she walked up to the two.

" Do you mind if I watch " Lisanna asked. Lucy nodded her head before walked over to her sister.

" Aren't you going to fly home " Gray asked Lucy who was stretching her legs.

" no i'm going to run home. See you there, Celestial Dragon's Shoot Star " Lucy started to glow and she sped of towards Magnolia. Everybody stood there shocked. They ten looked around for Stella.

" Lucy took Stella with her if that's who your looking for " Ruby yelled flying off in the same direction Lucy was headed. Topaz was on his back laying on Ruby.

" Well let's get on the train " Erza said, dragging Natsu on the train. Happy was snickering at the Dragon Slayer. Lisanna and Gray sweat dropped and got on the train

* * *

 **I would have posted this yesterday but I had to get my stupid Braces on.**

 **Hope you enjoyed seeing them fight**

 **Till next time**


	6. A fight between Dragons

**hey y'all. If you have anything I should add to the story tell me in the reviews**

 **Lights...**

 **Camera...**

 **Actio- Wait why am I the** **villain in your Story?!**

 **Me: Because it's my story and I needed a villain, Duh**

 **Lisanna: Why couldn't you have made Lucy the villain, she would be much better.**

 **Me: BECAUSE NALU IS LOVE, since you made me mad your going in my dungeon * shoves Lisanna into a room with multiple torture devices ***

 **Me: Now please excuse me I have a person torture, take it from here Asuka.**

 **Asuka: Dragon Thief13 doesn't own Fairy Tail. Just the insane idea's that go through her mind. Action**

* * *

Lucy and Ruby were once again sitting on a bench outside the train station..Ruby had fallen asleep on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked up from the ground to see everybody walking towards them. Lucy shook Ruby gently trying to wake her up. When she didn't wake up Lucy looked for something to help her wake up her sister. Lucy couldn't find anything.

" Ruby if you don't get your ass up i'll eat all your food " Lucy yelled in Ruby's ear. Ruby shot up looking for food.

" Lucy don't you dare. That crystal omelet is all mine " Ruby yelled. It took a minute for her to realize it was just a trick.

" How dare you wake me up like that " Ruby was fuming.

" Oh yeah, try to beat me " Lucy smirked. Ruby and Lucy stood up and got in fighting positions.

" Diamond Dragon's spikes! " Ruby put her hand on the ground. Giant diamond spikes shot out from the ground. Lucy dodged them easily.

" Celestial Dragon's shining talon " Lucy jumped up into the ground. Her foot glowing a bright gold. She brought it down towards Ruby.

" Diamond Dragon's Scales " hard white diamond scales formed on her arm. Lucy flipped back and got into a fighting stance,

" Celestial Dragon's heavenly rays " she put her hands together and shot a beam of bright light at Ruby. Ruby didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, she got hit in the chest blowing her back a couple feet and landed on her feet.

" Still can't beat me, try again in a couple months " Lucy said, her back was turned to her sister who was struggling to get up.

" It's not over " Ruby mumbled, she stood on her feet but was wobbling a bit.

" With the Diamond from the earth, and the diamonds of the stars. I call upon the sword of the comets: Diamond Tizona " a giant diamond sword appeared in her hands. The diamond was a big as a small car. ( **Since a comet is a rock I put it in the spell** )

" Oh you want a little sword fight. I call upon the Swords of the heavens: Heavenly Excalibur " a giant golden sword appeared in Lucy's hands. The sword was double Lucy's size but Lucy lifted it up like it was as light as a feather. Lucy ran towards Ruby the sword ready to clash. Ruby lifted the sword to counter the attack. The two swords clashed with great power. Lucy begin to over power Ruby. Ruby jumped back and landed five feet away from Lucy.

While the two girls are fighting like there's no care in the world, Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza standing there with their mouths wide open. Erza was looking at the swords and how to two girls fought like top ranked swordsman. Lisanna was surprised at how strong Lucy was, and how to would be harder to get rid of her. Gray and Natsu were thinking the same thing _wow, their that powerful._ They stood there for thirty minutes watching the girls fight for no reason. They stopped fighting when Erza interrupted them with one of her swords.

" will you two stop already we've been standing here for thirty minutes " Erza yelled, she looked at the two girls who didn't even look tired.

" Aaaaaahhhhh, Erza we were just getting started " Lucy whined, she lifted the swords behind her back. Ruby wasn't listening, she was to busy polishing her sword. Erza looked at the swords, her eye's widened.

" Are those the two Legendary of the Ancient World " Lucy and Ruby simply nodded their heads.

" We have better swords, these are just our favorites " Lucy said, the sword vanished back to the heavens.

" How did you get them? " Erza questioned.

" Our dragon's gave them to us " Ruby answered.

" we can get you one from our weapon storage if you want? " Lucy said, she was looking at a list with legendary weapons on it.

" You have all those, I would love one " squealed Erza who was fangirling over the thought of a new sword. Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray sweat dropped

" Are you guys done being nerds " Gray yelled, Erza snapped out of her trance and shot a deadly glare at Gray.

" What was that Gray " she hissed.

" Nothing ma'am, can we go back to the guild i'm hungry " Gray murmured.

" Sure let's go " Erza walked with Lucy and Ruby talking about which sword she would like.

" Man, I didn't know Luce was that powerful " Natsu whispered to Lisanna and Gray.

" I know, there as scary as Erza " Gray and Natsu shivered at the thought of an angry.

" They weren't that strong " Lisanna hissed.

" They were fighting for half an hour and their not even tired. I'll ask Levy about those swords " Gray said, while discarding his pants leaving him in nothing but boxers.

" Stripper will you put on your clothes " Natsu yelled.

" What was that Lava mouth " Gray retorted

" You heard me ice cube "

" Coal for Brains "

" Ice princes- "

" Are you two fighting!? " Erza yelled.

" No ma'am " the two boys yelled back.

" Good, now hurry up were almost to the guild, and I have a strawberry cake with my name on it " Erza yelled, she had a weird twinkle in her eye's. They walk the rest of the way in a peaceful silence. Not even the exceeds were talking about fish. When they reached the guild the girls were met with a table to the face. Everybody except Lucy was able to dodge the table. Stella cried out Lucy's name. Lucy got knocked into the bar. The whole guild stopped when they heard Lucy's name get yelled. They looked over to a fuming Lucy who was standing up in the ruble of the discarded furniture. Lucy had a deadly aura surround her, everybody in her way quickly moved to the side not wanting to get caught in the girls path. At the other side of the guild were a bunch of boys not aware of the murderous girl coming their way. When they finally realized the guild was quiet they looked up to see a scary Lucy. The guys didn't look scared at all. They were a bunch of fifteen year olds.

" Does the little girl want to play with the big boys? " the oldest guy said. His name was Jordan Neko, he was a transformation mage. Everybody looked at the boy like he was crazy.

" Your to small to fight with us, you'll jet end up getting hurt. Why don't you just go and play with your dollies? " Jordan smirked and turned his back to the little girl. His friends knew not to mess with her so they just backed away cowardly.

" I'm maybe small but you don't mess with me " Lucy snarled.

" You want to go, just don't be said when you lose " Jordan got into a fighting stance. Lucy smirked and got in a fighting stance to.

" You get the first hit " Lucy said.

" Okay, transform: Wolf soul " a bright light surrounded him. When the light disappeared in Jordan's place was a boy with more wolf traits.

" Celestial Dragon's Slayer: Golden stars " Multiple stars surrounded Lucy, when she opened her eye's the stars shoot towards Jordan. Jordan dodged the attack and ran towards Lucy his teeth bared.

" I call upon the sword of night and day: Celestial Dragon's double bladed sword " a sword magically appeared in Lucy's hand. The sword looked like a katana with a blade on each end. One blade was a dark as night the other sword blade was light blue with slowly turned dark blue. On the darker blade a white dragon circled it, the lighter one had a gold dragon circling it.

" she's not taking this fight seriously " Ruby whispered to Erza.

" She's not " Erza said surprised.

" That sword right there is one of her of her weakest swords, she only uses it to train." Ruby explained. Lucy dodged another attack. Lucy moved her sword just over his head cutting the tips of his hair.

" This is getting boring " Lucy yawned. " Me and Ruby just had an awesome sword fight we need to get back to "

" There's no way i'm losing to a little punk " Jordan growled.

" this move should finish you off. Celestial Dragon's Roar " A bright beam of energy came out of her mouth. Multicolored stars were swirling around it. The attack hit him and sent him flying back. He landed in the same debris Lucy had landed in. The sword Lucy had disappeared. Lucy stretched and put her arms behind her neck.

" What a great warm up " Lucy said, while stretching her back. All of Fairy Tail was in awe at how powerful this little girl was. Stella flew into Lucy's arms and fell asleep.

" Hey Ruby are we going to finish our fight " Lucy yelled, Ruby smirked and nodded her head. They all walked out side to see the two girls fight.

" I'm not going easy on you like I went easy on Jordan " Lucy yelled,

" You better not don't hold back " Ruby yelled back. They released their magical energy into the air. They slowly started ti change in appearance. When they both opened their eye's they were completely different. Lucy's were now yellow and glowing, Ruby's were red. They also had scales covering their bodies, their wings were out and open. They had entered the ultimate form of Dragon Force, Dragon Soul

" This is no longer a little fight, this is a fight of Dragons " Master said, everyone watched in awe at the magical power of the girls.

" Prepare to Lose " Ruby said, before flinging herself at Lucy.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you like the spells I came up with. It took me forever to come up with the swords, I actually looked up legendary swords**

 **I also hoped you liked the fight scenes**

 **Till next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I just got done punishing Lisanna.**

 **Lucy: Don't you think you went over board?**

 **Me: No why do you say that?**

 **Lucy: She's in a full body cast**

 **Me: She's doing better than my other victims**

 **Happy: Your weird**

 **Me: I know, now back to my story, take it away Wendy**

 **Wendy: Dragon Thief13 doesn't own Fairy Tail, just the weird stuff that goes through her mind**

 **Me: Nicely said, Action**

* * *

Ruby took off at Lucy, Lucy didn't move. People could tell Lucy was stronger than her sister. Lucy's scales and wings also weren't gold like before. She now had navy blue wings, and almost black scales covering her body. When Ruby was only a couple feet away Lucy finally reopened her eye's and moved out of the way.

" Stop dodging you said you weren't going to hold back like last " Ruby said, Ruby kept trying to land a hit on Lucy.

" Fine, Celestial Dragon's stellar burst " multiple orbs of light with stars in them shoot and Ruby.

" Diamond dragon's shield " A diamond shield took the attack, but it slowly begun to break. Lucy continued to shoot the orbs. When the shield finally broke Ruby got hit with an orb of light and flew backwards and landed on her back. Lucy landed on the ground and stood their. Ruby got up and once again ran towards Lucy.

" Diamond dragon's knee strike " her whole leg turned into crystal. Ruby aimed for Lucy's stomach. Lucy opened her wings and flew into the the sky.

" Celestial Dragon's Roar " Lucy bellowed, the attack was perfectly aimed for Ruby's feet.

" Diamond Dragon's Roar " Ruby's counter attack hit Lucy's. They kept the attack going for a couple minutes before Lucy begun to over power Ruby's. Lucy's attack broke through Ruby's and hit Ruby's feet. A cloud of dust flew up from the ground and covered the battle field. The rest of the guild had to step back, except the dragon slayers. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were slowly going into dragon force. **( I decided to make Wendy a year younger than Lucy, so she's nine years old )** They finally couldn't take and jumped into the fight. Natsu had red scales and orange wings, Gajeel had light gray metal scales and darker grey wings, and Wendy had white scales and light blue wings

" Fire Dragon's roar " Natsu yelled, while releasing a giant breathe of fire. This cleared the dust cloud and revealed Lucy and Ruby sword fighting with the two swords from before. Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and joined the two girls sword fighting. Natsu set his whole body on fire and started throwing punches at Lucy and Ruby. Wendy went for Ruby, a started attacking.

" I think this has gone way out of hand " Gray yelled, he was currently hiding behind Erza.

" Yeah, Master you need to call of this fight " Erza calmly replied.

" I'm not stupid, I don't feel like dying today. We have to let them tire themselves out " Master was sitting on the table watching the five dragon slayers fight.

" At least Laxus isn't here, then we would all be dead " Gray mumbled, while discarding his shirt.

Lucy and Wendy were now hand to hand combat fighting, Lucy was using her size and strength to get the upper hand. Natsu was battling Ruby and Gajeel who were also fighting each other.

" Your not going to beat me " Ruby growled, she turned her hand into a giant diamond fist and throws punches at Natsu. Gajeel was also getting hit with the attack but he had converted his scales in to iron. Natsu was taking the full impact, bruises began to form on his skin. Natsu lit himself on fire to try and get the two other dragon slayers away from him. It worked, Ruby and Gajeel had to take a step back from the intense heat. Natsu used this to attack them head on.

" Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame " Natsu yelled, igniting his hands an bringing them down towards the two kids. Gajeel and Ruby screamed in pain, the fire was burning the scales that cover their bodies. When the fire subsided Ruby and Gajeel were on the ground knocked out with burns all over their bodies. Natsu turned his attention to Lucy who was standing over a knocked out Wendy. Carla, PantherLily, and Topaz came to the battlefields and picked up their dragon slayers. Leaving Natsu and Lucy on the tattered battlefield. They stood their staring at each other, their eye's never leaving each others. They stalked toward each other, their wings wide open. Natsu and Lucy circled each other, Natsu let out a low growl, so low that only dragon slayers and the exceeds could here it. Lucy answered with a purr like noise. Natsu roared and launched at Lucy. His fist were igniting, Lucy stood there with her black wings open. When Natsu was ten feet away she opened her eye's and took of into the sky. Natsu didn't have time to stop himself and he slammed into a tree. Lucy smirked and looked down at the boy, who was spitting leaves to of his mouth. Natsu growled and took off at Lucy, Lucy smirked and dodged all his attacks.

" With the stars of the heavens, and the galaxies of the world's, Celestial Dragon's Galaxy Breaker " A giant black ball of magic formed in her hands. Inside of the giant black ball was white stars. Fairy Tail watched with wide eye's at the magical energy from this ten year old girl. Lucy released the ball and it flew straight towards a stunned Natsu. Natsu got swallowed by the magic ball. They could hear Natsu's cries in pain. The black ball disappeared revealing Natsu with what looked like a galaxy surrounding him. Lucy landed and her wings and scales disappeared. Lucy snapped her fingers and the tiny galaxy disappeared. Natsu fell to his knee's and was panting hard. His scales and wings disappeared. Lucy did the same thing.

" Looks like we tie " Lucy breathed out, Natsu looked up at Lucy and smiled.

" I knew you were powerful, but I didn't know you were that powerful "

" I have to wear limiters, they are in the form of my star necklace " Natsu looked up at Lucy with shock.

" Are you serious "

" Yeah, i'm seri- " Lucy was interrupted by the yelling of the guild. Gray ran up to them and started yelling.

" That was so awesome Lucy you were awesome, Flame brain totally got his butt kicked " Gray kept babbling on but the two weren't listening. Lisanna came up to Natsu and smiled at him.

" Hey Lisanna " Lucy said, Lisanna ignored her and continued to try to get Natsu's attention, who was talking to Lucy.

" Lushi " Stella yelled, flying into Lucy's arms, telling her how awesome she was. Happy did the same with Natsu. Lucy and Natsu laughed and rubbed the exceeds heads.\

" hey Natsu " Lisanna said, she was running up to the two once again ignores Lucy.

" Would you like to go to lunch with me " Lisanna asked, her cheeks were covered in a thick lair of blush.

" Can Lucy, Ruby, and the exceeds come " Natsu asked, Lisanna's smiled faltered but stayed the same.

" Sure I have enough food " Lisanna was gritting her teeth at the thought of the Lucy with them.

" Cool, i'll go get Ruby and Topaz. I'll be right back " Lucy ran of through the crowd of people who were congratulating her. Lucy found Ruby talking to Erza and Topaz.

" Ruby " Lucy yelled waving her hand in the air. Ruby turned her head and smiled.

" Hey Lucy, you were awesome " Ruby said

" Thanks, come on Lisanna, Natsu, you and I are going out to eat " Lucy said, while grabbing the younger girl's hand and dragged her and Topaz away from a confused Erza. Lucy ran back to the other two kids with Ruby in tow.

" Alright let's go, i'm starving " Natsu yelled, grabbing Lucy and running towards Lisanna's house.

 _Good now my plan will be put into action_ Lisanna thought to herself

* * *

 **Hey people sorry i've been busy with my other story.**

 **If you have any idea's of what Lisanna's plan should be post it in the** **reviews**

 **Bye Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back**

 **Hide all the chocolate**

 **back to the story**

* * *

" So Lisanna were are we going to eat? " Ruby asked. Her, Lisanna, Natsu, and Lucy were all going out for lunch.

" I packed a nice lunch enough to feed me and three dragon slayers " Lisanna replied, she was currently thrying to get Natsu to pay attention to her instead of Lucy. They arrived at the park and sat under a nice shady oak tree. Lisanna set down a blanket and sat down next to Natsu, who was sitting next to Lucy, and Ruby was next to Ruby. Natsu grabbed a sandwich from the basket and stuffed it in his mouth barely chewing. Lucy giggled and also grabbed a sandwich, except she was eating like a civilized person.

" So Natsu, what happen to you when you joined the fight " Lisanna asked, Lisanna was slowly moving closer to Natsu.

" I don't know, all I heard was a lot of growling and as soon as they let their magic energy go I couldn't take it anymore. Then I got those wings and scales " Natsu was rubbing his chin trying to rack his brain for more information.

" Oh, I can explain what happened. You went into the ultimate form of dragon force: Dragon soul. That's were your dragon take's over. Dragon slayer's have everything dragon's have, you just have to have enough magical energy to reach Dragon soul. When Ruby and I released that magical energy it was calling out to any powerful dragon slayers to come and fight " Lucy explained, Lisanna, Topaz, Natsu, Stella, and Happy all looked at the two girls in shock.

" How do you know so much " Lisanna asked.

" Draco explained all of this to me last year when I was starting to learn to control my dragon force "

" Why didn't Igneel teach me this " Natsu yelled, Lucy sighed and leaned against the tree with Stella in her lap eating a sugar cookie.

" He probably did you just weren't listening " Ruby said, she was doing the same as Lucy. They all went quiet after that. The dragon slayer's could here other people's conversations from a good mile away, it was that quiet.

 _Time to put my plan into action_ Lisanna thought, she had a remote control in her dress pocket. She pressed it and a light went off. Five minutes later five guys in all black showed up surrounding the group of kids. Ruby and Lucy opened their eye's and stared directly into the cold, dark eye's of the man in front of her. Lucy and Ruby stood up and set Stella and Topaz down. Natsu did the same with Happy. They glared at the older men, Lisanna pretended to be scared, but on the inside she was smirking. Theman in front of Lucy was the first to move, he took a dagger out of his pocket and threw it at Lucy. She easily dodged it and ran towards the man. Ruby and Natsu close behind her.

" Celestial Dragon's Glowing fist " a golden orb surrounded Lucy's fist and she had it aimed for the mans stomach.

" Fire Dragon's iron fist " fire surrounded his fist and he aimed for the other mans face.

" Diamond Dragon's knee strike " Ruby aimed for in between the mans leg. Before any of the attacks could reach them the men took of their hoods. The man Lucy was fighting was the biggest. He was tall, with rows of weapons along his back and front, he had dark brown hairs, with cold black eye's, and he had a giant scar over his right eye.

" We only came to get the blonde haired girl " the mans voice was very hoarse like he just smoked a pack of cigarettes.

" What do you want with Luce " Natsu growled out, Natsu was only to the man's waist so the man wasn't scared.

" Just give us the girl and we won't hurt you to much " one of the men said from behind.

" You'll never touch my sister " Ruby had transformed he whole arm into unbreakable diamond and hit the man in the stomach.

" Alright " the man snapped his fingers and all five men attacked. Lucy was fighting the leader and one of his lackeys. Ruby was handling the smallest of the five and Natsu was burning the last two. Lisanna was just standing there watching Lucy with a smirk.

" Lisanna help us " Natsu yelled, Lisanna put on a face of fear and pretended to be frozen in fear. Natsu lit himself on fire with the hottest flames he could do.

" Celestial Dragon's Roar " Lucy yelled. A bright golden light shot out of her mouth, instead of brightly colored stars around it, black and dark violet stars swirled around. The attack hit the lackey and knocked him out. She turned her attention to the leader and they just stood there looking at each other. Ruby came up behind her and tossed the guy she was fighting on the ground.

" Give up, we took out your men " Ruby said, her eye's were now a dark red almost like blood. The man begun to cower and he began to sweat. Then Natsu came form behind them and threw the two crispy men on the ground in front of the other man. The kids smirked and turned around. They were about to start walking towards the guild when the man came up and grabbed Lucy. Pinning her arms behind her back. He took out a small knife and cut across her eye. Lucy screamed out in pain, thrashing trying to get free. Natsu growled, flames surrounded him and he stalked towards the man and Lucy.

" Let go of Lucy if you know what's good for you " Natsu growled, he was right in front of them, yet his flames didn't touch Lucy. Lucy was still struggling, her vision on her right eye was going blurry and red.

" Natsu help me I can't see " Lucy pleaded, Natsu lunges for the guys neck but he jumps out of the way.

" Look kid we just need the girl, why don't you run home to your mommies " the man had a cocky look on his face that would make any person want to beat the life out of him.

" You asked for it, Celestial Dragon's Shining Light " Lucy yells out, her body is surrounded by a bright light. Everybody has to cover their eye's so they wouldn't go blind. The man released Lucy and ran into the woods. When the light disappeared everybody saw Lucy on her knee's covering her right eye, blood was dripping down her cheek. Natsu ran towards Lucy and uncovered her eye. Natsu gasped, her eye was now white. Ruby saw her eye and her hand shot up to cover her mouth, tears formed in her eye's. Lisanna pretended to act sad.

" Let's get these men and take Lucy to the infirmary " Natsu said, picking up two of the men he walked to the guild with Lucy next to him. Stella was carrying one of the men with the help of Topaz. Ruby and Happy were carrying the last man. Lisanna was just skipping ahead like nothing happened. When they got to the guild Natsu kicked the door open and got the attention of the guild.

" Master we need your help " Natsu yelled, Master Makarov came from the crowd and saw Lucy with her head down, her bangs were covering her eye's so no one saw her injury.

" What happen Natsu, and who are these men? " Master questioned. Some of the other guild members took the men from the kids.

" they attacked us, then when we defeated to rest of the men their leader attacked Lucy. Now Lucy can't see out of her eye " Natsu yelled, all eye's shifted to Lucy. Lucy lifted her head and revealed a giant scar running from her cheek to her forehead. Her eye was all white, the whole guild gasped. Levy was crying along with the rest of the girls, the boys just looked like they were about to explode. Lucy and Ruby may have just gotten there but they all considered the two girls like little sisters or big sisters.

" We will take these men to question them " Master turned to Lucy " Lucy go the the infirmary and get your eye looked at " Master took the men from the guild members and took the to the back. Lucy walked to the stairs, turned around and sighed. She walked up the stairs to the infirmary where Mira was going to treat her eye.

" I will find out who did this to Lucy no matter what it takes " Natsu growls, the rest of the boys nodded in agreement, the girls except Lisanna were all still crying. Lisanna looked as if nothing happened. Stella and Topaz were sitting on one of the girls laps.

" No one messes with Fairy Tail and gets away from it " Natsu yells, getting the attention of the rest of the guild. He slammed his hand on the table.

" We will get the guys who dare to mess with Lucy, I will personally take care of them. I will not stop until the people who hired the man is dead " Natsu hisses, the rest of the guild was surprised at the pink haired boy. They all cheered and agreed to find the guy who hurt Lucy.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought_ Lisanna thought to herself.

* * *

 **Hey everybody,**

 **please review and post ideas of what should happen.**


	9. Plan B

After spending 2 days in the infirmary Lucy was finally able to leave the room. She had a bandage covering her right eye and part of her cheek. For days she would just sit in the back of the guild frowning and not talking. Everybody was worried for the young girl, she would barely eat and drink. Everybody just sat there feeling sad for the girl, everybody except Lisanna. Lisanna was quite happy that the girl was no longer talking to Natsu, but she was really mad that the hit men she hired didn't do a good job.

" Hey Lucy want to go on a job? " Natsu asked, he, and Ruby were hoping that would lift her spirits. Lucy looked up at the two and smiled weakly.

" Sure " Lucy said in a hushed voice. Natsu broke out in a smile and lifted Lucy up and swung her around, causing the blonde haired girl to actually laugh after days of gloominess.

" I'll go chose one " Natsu yelled. Natsu was running towards the request board when he saw Lisanna walk out of the guild. Natsu ran after her hoping to ask ager to join him. But when he was about to ask her he saw the man who attacked Lucy getting yelled at by Lisanna.

" You did a crappy job " Lisanna yelled, Natsu was shocked at what he was hearing.

" We did what you said, we attacked the girl with blonde hair. It's not our fault you under estimated her " the man scoffed back. Lisanna was fuming, she was stomping her feet on the ground, her face was red with frustration.

" I'll give you one last chance to complete your job. I heard their going on a job I want you to follow them and attack her then, got it? " Lisanna said, the man simply nodded his head and walked away. Natsu scurried away and pretended to look at something interesting on the board. Lisanna put on a smile and walk towards him. She tapped him on the shoulder. Natsu turned around and tried to hold back the glare that was trying to crawl it's way to his face.

" Hey Natsu I heard you were going on a mission, can I come? " Lisanna put on the biggest smile she could muster, Natsu simply shook his head.

" Sorry Lisanna this job is only for Dragon slayers " Natsu said simply, he showed her the request

 **Mysterious Dragon like creatures Please slay**

 **Dragon slayers only**

 **900,000 jewels**

 **Town:Hyacinth**

" Well I can still go, we'll just say i'm a dragon slayer to " Lisanna smirked, Natsu just sighed and thought about it for a minute.

" What type of dragon slayer would you be? " Natsu asked, Lisanna thought about it for a minute before answering him.

" I would be the lightning dragon slayer"

" There all ready is, his name is Laxus "

" Iron?"

" Gajeel"

" Sky? "

" Wendy "

" Light?"

" Sting "

" Shadow? "

" Rogue "

" UGH "

" When you come up with something good come tell me, were leaving in about an hour. See ya " Natsu left the girl and headed back to Lucy and Ruby who were happily chatting.

" Luce, Ruby I found a job only for Dragon slayers " Natsu yelled, Lucy looked up and smiled while she petted Stella.

" Cool when are we leaving? " Ruby asked.

" In about an hour. Lisanna really wants to go, so if she thinks of a good dragon slayer she can come " Natsu said, he sat down next Lucy and threw his arm around her shoulder. Lucy blushed and look down, Natsu didn't notice this.

" Natsu I thought of a good dragon slayer " Lisanna yelled, she was running towards the group of kids and exceeds.

" What is it? " Natsu asked

" The cosmic dragon slayer "

" Thats kinda what a celestial dragon slayer is " Lucy piped up, Lisanna turned and glared at Lucy.

" The cosmos is the galaxy above, I'm able to use those stars from the galaxies, so you have to come up with something else " Lucy explained, Lisanna was was still glaring at Lucy but the three still didn't notice it.

" How about a snow dragon slayer " Ruby asked, they all turned their attention to Ruby who was now looking at them.

" That works, but we need to give her a different wardrobe something with snow and ice " Lucy said, she put her hand under her chin and rubbed it.

" We can give her pale blue clothes and give her snowflake berets " Ruby said,

" Ruby you are just full of good ideas today " Lucy high fives her sister and they continued to talk.

" Alright lets go " Natsu said.

After one hour of getting ready the group of seven was ready. Lisanna was now wearing pale blue clothes with a snowflake beret.

" Hey Natsu I want to teach you a quick spell " Lucy said, Natsu turned around and gave her a puzzled look.

" Okay,what spell "

" The wings of a dragon, this way you don't have to rid the train " Natsu's face light up and he started yelling about not having to ride the train ever again.

" Okay it's a very simple spell, you just have to imagine those wings you had when you went into Dragon soul. It's like your only allowing that certain trait of Dragon soul to surface " Natsu did exactly what Lucy said. He imagined those wings he had, he could see the dark orange scales all over them.

" Natsu, open your eye's " he heard Lucy say. When Natsu opened his eye's he turned around to see if he could see his wings, but he kept going round and round like a dog chasing it's owns tail.

" Natsu why don't you try and fly instead of trying to look at them " Lucy giggled.

" Okay " Natsu slowly began to flap the wings, he slowly began to lift from the ground. Once he got the hang of it he was flying all around the streets.

" Natsu you better slow down before you cras- " before she could finish that sentence Natsu had flown head first into a tree. Ruby and Lucy broke out into a laughing fit. His head went straight through the whole tree, leaving him stuck.

" Stop laughing and get me out of her " Natsu yelled. After their laughing fit Ruby and Lucy went over to help get Natsu's big head out of the tree.

" Ruby can you make a diamond axe " Lucy asked, Ruby nodded and made a diamond axe appear.

" Now hold still we don't want you to accidentally lose your head " Lucy told Natsu, Natsu began sweating bullets. She began hitting the tree, after five swings Lucy stopped and yelled " TIMBER " the tree fell and landed on someones house.

" Oh crap, all kids for themselves " Lucy grabbed Stella and took off into the sky to get away from the angry man who just stormed out of the now flat house. The other two dragon slayers and exceeds, leaving Lisanna to deal with the angry man

" Hey don't leave me " Lisanna yelled. She turned into Animal Soul: Harpy and flew after them. Once she caught up with them they were casually talking about who knows what.

" Thanks for leaving me to deal with your mistake " Lisanna yelled, the others just shrugged and continued to talk. Lisanna flew next to Natsu to try and get his attention, but he was busy with Lucy.

" So Natsu whats the job anyway " Lisanna asks him, Natsu simply ignored her and began to fly faster.

" Hey guys want to race " Ruby asked.

" Sure, last one there has to by dinner " yelled Lucy, she was already a good distance away.

" I'm all fired up " Natsu yelled, he started to fly even faster, leaving Lisanna all by herself.

" Hey wait for me " Lisanna yelled, trying to catch up to the energetic dragon slayers was not easy for her.

 _As soon as we get there Lucy will no longer be able to mess with Natsu_ Lisanna thought evilly to herself

* * *

 **Hey guys, tell me if you have a plan for how to get rid of Lucy that fails, cause there would be no story without Lucy.**

 **Bye Bye**


	10. The attack

**Okay, this is a big part of the story, but since i'm nice and caring I won't tell you**

 **Lucy: Whats going to happen**

 **Me: your in the story shouldn't you know**

 **Ruby: She wasn't paying attention again**

 **Carla: Dragon doesn't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

After flying for thirty more minutes they arrived at the town. It was a small town with a huge forest next to it. It was all quiet, everybody was resting and getting ready for bed, it was nice and pea-

" WHOO HOO I'M TOTALLY GOING TO WIN " shouted Lucy who was speeding ahead of the others. Stella was next to her using max speed. Natsu and Happy weren't that far behind, Ruby and Topaz was getting ready to pass him with Topaz on her back. Lisanna was far behind the other kids, she was struggling to keep up.

" Yes! I win " Lucy yelled, she started doing a victory dance.

" No fair, you cheated " Ruby whined, she had just landed next to Natsu who was sulking in the corner.

" No fair, I lost to a girl " Natsu mumbled to himself. Lisanna had just flew next to them and was panting.

" Looks like your paying for dinner " Lucy said, Natsu perked up at the talk of food.

" What are we standing around for food is awaiting " Natsu yelled, he ran to the nearest restaurant and waited there. Lucy and Ruby laughed and Lisanna sighed. After eating three fourths of the restaurant they made their way to the hotel.

" I call rooming with Natsu " Lisanna shouted, Natsu frowned and turned to Lucy.

" But I wanted to room with Luce " Natsu whined, Lisanna growled at the two.

" No, you got to room with him last time " Lisanna stomped her foot and started a temper tantrum.

" Fine i'll room with Ruby if your going to be a big baby about it " Lucy mumbled the last part to herself. Ruby heard it and began to snicker with Topaz and Stella who also heard it.

" Yay, come on " Lisanna dragged Natsu to their room, leaving the two girls. The four shrugged it off and walked into their room.

 **( time skip: Midnight )**

Everybody was in bed except Lisanna who was plotting her plan to attack Lucy.

" Finally, now I can start my plan " Lisanna cackled evilly, she didn't know that Natsu was awake the whole time listening to her evil plan. Once Lisanna was out of the room Natsu got out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping exceed. He followed Lisanna to Lucy and Ruby's room. Lisanna slowly opened the door and walked in, Natsu did the sam making sure not to get heard by Lisanna. Lisanna lifted her hand and a retractable knife shot out of the object. Natsu jumped at the white haired girl, knocking the knife out in the process. They hit the floor with a loud thump, waking up Lucy and Ruby in the process. Lucy shot up and turned on the lamp on the side of her bed.

" Whats going on " Ruby asked, while rubbing her eyes like a little five year old.

" Lisanna tried to attack Lucy " Natsu said, he had just detained Lisanna, who was now knocked out on the floor. Lucy's hand shot up to cover her mouth, her eye's began to water.

" Why would she do this, I thought we were friends " Lucy cried, Natsu and Ruby hugged Lucy and tried to soothe her. After she stopped crying, Lucy fell back to sleep.

" We need to call the guild and tell them about Lisanna " Ruby whispered. Nastu was way ahead of her, he had taken out a calling lacrima and was talking to master.

" Master Lisanna tried to attack Lucy " natsu said to Master who was surrounded by the other shocked members. You could hear Elfman crying in the distance.

" Why would she do this " Master asked

" I think she was jealous of Lucy " Ruby said, the attention was turned to Ruby who just came up behind Natsu

" Was she ever like this before Lucy and I joined? " Ruby asked.

" No, she was never like this, she was a sweet girl " Master answered.

" Why would she do this " Mira sobbed.

" I will send Mira and Elfman to come get her in the morning. Make sure she doesn't get anywhere near Lucy " Master ordered. Natsu nodded and ended the call. he turned to see a knocked out Lucy, he then turned to Lisanna who had her arms tide up. Natsu sighed and stood up and walked towards Lucy. But he stopped and turned his attention to Lisanna again, Natsu wasn't sure how long he stood there but it felt like eternity.

" Natsu it's for the good of Lucy " Ruby said, he turned his attention to the other blonde.

" I know, I just want to know why she did it, why would she try to hurt her nakama " he asked, tears began slowly falling down his face.

" Like I said before she's probably jealous of Lucy, has she always been, how can I put this, Clingy? " Natsu began to think if there were ever times she was clingy towards him.

" Yeah, ever sense I brought back Happy's egg, she has been somewhat clingy "

" Hey, where are the exceeds anyway " Ruby scratched her head and looked around the room. Her eye's fell on a giant lump under the covers. She walked over to it and lifted up the cover. Happy, Topaz, and Stella were surrounded by fish, candy wrappers, and sugar cookie crumbs. Ruby stifled a laugh and put the sheet back down.

" I guess they crashed from to much sugar " Natsu laughed softly not trying to wake the others.

" We should get to bed " Ruby said, she walked over to Lucy and snuggled up next to the older girl. Natsu did the same on the other side of Lucy.

" Good night Lucy " Natsu murmured before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I have some what of a writers block, plus i've been to busy organizing my pokemon card.

I'll post an extra long chapter for you later this week.

If you have any idea of spells for Ruby you should post them. Remember there is no such thing as bad ideas, unless there stupid and make no sense, then they are bad ideas.

~Bye~Bye~


	11. What's that!

**Chapter eleven finally, I have awesome ideas for this chapter**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

" I can't believe Lisanna did that to Lucy " Lucy heard somebody say it was hard for her to hear, her head was buried under a layer of blankets with her smothered by a pillow.

" I know, but we need to wait for Lucy to wake up to hear her side of the story " she heard a familiar voice say. Lucy began to move under the covers to see if she could back to sleep. Natsu noticed movement under the covers and turned towards the bed.

" Lucy you awake? " Natsu begun poking her over and over again. Lucy began to grow irritated by the continuos poking. After a couple more pokes Lucy shot up out of bed and shot a menacing glare at Natsu. Natsu squeaked and ran and hid behind Mira.

" Lucy, i'm so sorry for what Lisanna did to you " Mira wailed, she ran to Lucy and hugged tight and wailed onto Lucy's back. Lucy awkwardly returned th ehug and rubbed her back, she looked over to Elfman and Natsu for help, they only shrugged.

" It's okay Mira, she did no harm " Lucy brought the sniffling girl to arms lengths and let go of her shoulders.

" Where are Ruby and the exceeds " Lucy asked. Natsu pointed out the window. Lucy got up and looked out the window, Ruby was holding the exceeds who were fast asleep and talking to Master. Next to them was Gray and Erza on either sides of Lisanna who was tied up in with diamond hand cuffs. Lucy looked down and sighed. Natsu came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" It's okay Luce it wasn't your fault, she was the one who tried to harm you " Natsu said softly. Mira and Elfman began to tear up again.

" Come on Natsu we need to go get Ruby so we can finish the job " Lucy said, she grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him away from the crying siblings. They ran outside the hotel and ran to the other's.

" Ruby we need to go and complete the job " Lucy said, Ruby turned and nodded before saying goodbye to Master, Gray, Erza.

" We'll discuss the rest when you get back to the guild " Master turned away from the three kids and walked away with Erza and Gray. Lisanna was being escorted back to the guild by her siblings.

" Alright i'm all Fired up " Natsu cheered, Lucy and Ruby simply rolled their eye's but they still giggled at the pink haired boy. They walked to the Mayor's office where they were greeted by an elderly woman with gray hair, red glasses and an angry look on her face.

" What do you kids want " the woman spat.

" Were here for the job request " Lucy said, holding up the flyer so the old woman could see it, she simply scoffed and called the mayor on the speaker thingy.

" Go in, and don't touch anything " the woman shouted, she took out a book that said 'how to hate kids 101'. They ran in the large office where they were met by a tall slim man with dark brown hair and a warm smile on his face.

" You must be the dragon slayer's who have taken the job " the man said, they all nodded.

" Can you show me your magic just to make sure your dragon slayer's " the man asked

" Sure " lucy said, they all walked outside the building to the back where a bunch of martial art things were. They each stood in front of a fighting dummy.

" Celestial Dragon's Roar " Lucy shouted , the attack hit the dummy and a puff of smoke surrounded it. When the smoke disappear the dummy was no longer there. Natsu and Ruby did the same thing and the same out come came to the dummies.

" Good, now i'll tell you about the job, three dragon like creatures have been coming into town attacking people. We want you to apprehend the foul beast " the mayor said, they simply nodded their heads and went into the woods. They began sniffing the air to find a scent that may smell like a dragon.

" Hey guys I found a scent heading deeper into the woods " Ruby called out, they began to walk deeper into the woods. They continued to walk until they came upon a giant cave.

" The smell is leading down there " Ruby said pointing at the dark cave. Lucy simply walked ahead of the two with Stella on her head.

" Hey wait up " Natsu yelled, he and Ruby both broke out into a sprint. When they caught up to Lucy she was frozen and was looking up at something.

" Hey Lucy what's wrong " Natsu said, he was waving his in front of her face. Lucy pointed upwards.

" T-that " Lucy stuttered, Ruby looked up and did the same thing. Natsu finally looked up to come face to face with an unknown creatures. The three creatures all began to roar.

" What are they " Natsu yelled

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter**

 **I have a new story idea and would like your guys opinion.**

 **Fairy High is a school for the supernatural. From Werewolves to simple mind readers, Lucy Heratphilia is the newest student, she's one of the rarest type of creature. Through her last high school year she goes through great hardships leading up to certain events.**

 **So what do you think, message me or post it in reviews**

 **BYE BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that took so long I have had major** **writers block, but the latest chapter gave me new ideas. Plus me and my friend are writing a manga so that has also kept me busy.**

 **So I hope you like it**

* * *

As the three giant creatures began to make noises the three kids stood their in fear. The creatures began to walk towards them, they stopped when they were in the light. Lucy's eye's widened, Natsu's mouth was hanging open, and Ruby's looked as if she was about to faint. In front of them were three dragons.

The one in front of Lucy was silver but near the tips of her claws, snout, and the ends of her wings were a very light pink, actually it was a little lighter than Natsu's hair. It appeared to be a female. The thing that caught Lucy's eye was that her eye's had no pupils and they glowed. But besides that she looked like any other dragon, giant wings, she also had stars on the inside of her wings. She also had a huge scar that wrapped around the right side of her face.

The one in front of Natsu was a male. He was almost black and had a giant scar going form his forehead to the middle of his neck. He had a very long snake like body, his arms and legs were short but long enough to keep his stomach and the rest of his upper body off the ground. Giant horns adorned his head and continued down his spine, getting smaller as it went down. His eye's were blood red, but in his right eye there seemed to be speck of gold in it. His wings were massive, and along the spins of his wings were gold spirals that kinda looked like golden flames.

The one in front of Ruby was the smallest of all, she was mint green and had silver eye's. Small horn went up her nose to the top of her head where yo giant horns adorns her head. Her wings were a darker green then the rest of her body. And in like the other dragons she had no bodily injuries.

"W-who are you " Natsu stutters out after a couple of minutes of silence.

" I'm Smoke, the great dark flame dragon " Smoke strikes a cocky pose while the girl dragons simply roll their eyes

" I'm Setsuko, I'm the one and only Elemental Dragon " Setsuko smiles at the three kids, who were still in shock.

" And i'm Seiko, the mighty Earth Dragon " Seiko said happily. Natsu was the first to snap out of his trance.

" Do you know where Igneel is " Natsu asked really loud. Smoke's face dropped, and he turned his head to the side.

" I don't know where he is. He left me and my mother when I was very young. I've been looking for my father for years " Natsu was shocked, Lucy and Ruby just stood there gaping at the response.

" S-so i'm guessing your the daughter of Draco " Lucy asked, she turned to the female dragon and looked up. Setsuko's face dropped and she also turned away.

" Yes, he did the same with me and my mother. He said he would be back but I have yet found him " giant tears began streaming down her face. Seiko looked away and laid down.

" I'm not even going to ask what my mother did. But do you why they left you and the rest of your families " Ruby asked, they just looked at each other and sighed.

" They wanted to pass down their magic before they died, so they left saying they would return. We have yet to seem them " all three of the dragons were crying, Natsu, Lucy, and Ruby just stood there awkwardly waiting for their little scene to end. Fifteen minutes passed of non stop crying before they began to stop.

" Okay not that you guys are feeling better, why are you guys here " Natsu asked.

" We came her to train you guys to use our magic, Natsu you'll learn how to use Dark Flame Dragon slayer magic, Lucy will learn Elemental, and Ruby will learn Earth " Setsuko says, the three kids were shocked at this.

" Are we going to have leave the guild " Lucy asked quietly.

" No, we'll come with you, so we can train you while your still in your guild, were able to shrink so we can just be on your shoulders where ever you go " Seiko said, they just nodded.

" Okay, do you think you can shrink while we travel back to the guild " Lucy asked. All three of the dragons began to glow. The light became so bright they had to cover their eye's. When the glowing subsided where the dragons were standing, there now stood little dragons that went to the kids knees.

" You guys are so cute " Lucy and Ruby gushed. Natsu simply rolled his eye's and walked up to smoke and dropped to his knees.

" Come on you guys said you would ride on our shoulders " he said, Natsu stuck his arm out. Smoke immediately climbed up his arm and rested on his shoulder. Lucy and Ruby did the same thing with Setsuko and Seiko.

" Now lets go and get Happy, Topaz, and Stella and collect our reward " Ruby said, they began to walk back to the hotel to pick up their stuff and get the exceeds.

" Happy, were back and I want you to meet someone " Natsu yelled as he slammed open their hotel door. Lucy and Ruby sweat dropped, but followed him in the room.

" What is it Natsu, did you bring me back a fish? " Happy asked groggily, he was obviously asleep till the loud mouthed dragon slayer burst through the door.

" Nope, but I want you to meet Smoke, he's Igneel's son as is gonna teach me a new type of magic " Natsu explains. Smoke flew off his shoulder next sat next to Happy, Lucy and Ruby doing the something with their exceeds.

" It's nice to meet you Smoke " Happy chirps, Smoke flashes and big toothy grin.

" Nice to meet you too Happy "

" Alright now we need to go get our reward " Lucy says. All nine of them walk over to the City Hall to collect their reward. After collecting the reward they all walked to the train station.

" So we gonna fly home or walk " Natsu asked. They already knew the answer to they casted the spell and began to fly home.

" Last one home gets the least amount of dinner " Lucy shouts, and speeds up with Setsuko and Stella by her side.

" NOT MY FOOD " Natsu shouts and flies faster with Smoke and Happy right next to him.

" HEY WAIT UP " Ruby yells

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry that took so long i've had writers block for a while**

 **Which story should I update next**

 **BYE BYE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I know it's been forever since the last t** **ime i've updated but i've had serious writers block and schools been distracting me, i'm holding a contest. I need an Oc for Ruby to be her love interest. So who ever comes up with the best Oc, they will be in the story as either a villain or apart of the guild. So to clear it up a bit, i'm saying come up with an Oc and a character you would like to be and those two characters will be put in the story. . I'm also thinking of another** **story idea, i'll write a description after this onto the story**

* * *

" Hey! Will you two slow down " Ruby shouted. Natsu, Lucy, and her were in a race to see who could get back to the guild first. Natsu and Lucy were far ahead of her with Stella, Happy, Smoke, and Setsuko right behind them.

" Sorry Ruby. This is a race and so far your losing " Lucy laughed and flew faster. Ruby struggled to keep up. Her wings were relatively smaller than them. Seiko and Topaz stayed behind with her and encouraged her to fly faster.

" Come on Ruby, let's try and win my dinner is on the line " Topaz yelled, he was slightly annoyed at the thought of losing his precious rock candy.

" I'm flying as fast as I can " Ruby shouted back " It's not my fault their older and bigger than me " Topaz huffed and crossed his little paws. Seiko was snickering at the while they bickered.

" do you guys always bicker like this " she said in between her giggling. The two looked up for a minute and glared at the Earth Dragon " WE DO NOT " the two shouted in unison. They turned and glared at each other " Stop copying me " the shouted again. The two continued to fight all the at back to the guild hall. They were so loud that the whole guild could hear them from a mile away.

" Looks like we win " Lucy says, her and the others had just flew into the guild and when I say flew I'm mean they literally came flying into the guild and rammed their head straight through one of the walls. The exceeds and dragons just sat there laughing at the struggling dragon slayers.

" Will you stop laughing and help us get out if this damn wall " Natsu yelled, he tried burning out, but Master had gotten fire proof walls so he couldn't burn down anymore walls.

" Sorry Natsu, but the only way we can get your head out is if we either cut your head off or cut a whole in the wall " Erza said, she was watching the scene with an amused smile on her face. Everyone laughed, except Stella who had a sugar cookie in her mouth, Topaz who had rock candy, and Happy was trying to win Carla over with a fish.

" So what's with the tiny dragon's " Levy said. The guild had been so amused by the scene that they didn't even notice the three reptiles sitting next to the exceeds.

" Who are you calling short " Smoke yelled. Setsuko and Seiko sweatdropped. the guild just kinda looked at the dragon who had forgotten how short he was at the moment.

" Oh yeah! " Natsu shouted from behind the wall. " Minna meet Smoke, Setsuko, and Seiko " The three dragon waved to everyone and grinned toothy grins.

" Nice to meet you guys " Smoke said,

" Now that everyone has meet everyone, GET OUR HEADS OUT OF THIS DAMN WALL! " Ruby shouted, the three dragon slayers we're beginning to get incredibly irritated.

" Alright, just stop all that yelling, it's hurting my ears " Gajeel growled, he walked over to the three kids and turned his hand into a sword.

" Now hold still or you'll lose a couple of limbs " he muttered, he jammed his sword into the wall and began hacking away at the wooden wall. Pieces of wood were flying everywhere. A couple minutes later their heads were free from the wall and they had all limbs.

" See, at least someone cares about us " Ruby huffed, she crossed her arms and pouted.

" The only reason I got you three out is because all your yelling made my ears ring " he grunted. Natsu and Ruby gaped at Gajeel and went to sulk in corner. Lucy just stood there staring at her best friend and sister.

" Wow, you guys are just wow " Lucy muttered. The rest of the day went on like normal. Gray and Natsu trying to hide their pointless fighting from Erza, Levy and Gajeel talking while Droy and Jet stalked her, Juvia stalking Gray with out him knowing, and Mira and Erza arguing about random things about each other,so you know the usual.

Lucy, Ruby, Natsu, the dragons, and the exceeds were currently sitting at a table in the back of the guild relaxing. Well Ruby and Lucy were trying to relax with their exceeds and dragons. But Natsu, Smoke and Happy were gobbling down random pieces of food, food was flying everywhere landing in the girl's hair. Lucy becam incredibly irritated at the flying food, do she turned to face Natsu and hit him on the head. He stopped eating and covered his head, wincing at the slight pain.

" What was that for " Natsu whined, she simply rolled her eye's and went back to relaxing. Natsu mumbled something and began stuffing his face with random pieces of food again, it was peaceful till the sound of shattering glass came from the imfermary above. Slightly incoherent yelling came right after and the sound of a door slamming behind came after. Everyone in the guild now was looking at the door at a now awake Lisanna. Her face was all red, her hair was sticking up left and right, and a glare was present on her face. They all turned their heads to see what she was glaring at, and no surprise it was a shocked Lucy.

" You! " Lisanna yelled before running down the stairs towards Lucy, who was frozen in shock at the sight of the white haired girl. She snapped out of her trance and jumped out of the way. Before Lisanna reached Lucy she had turned her arm in to a cat paw, and was trying to scratch Lucy on the face.

" This is all your fault!" she shouted again, Lucy was dodging all of her uncoordinated swipes.

"How is it my fault " Lucy questioned, Lisanna stopped for a second and glared at the blonde haired girl.

" You stole Natsu away from me! " This shocked Lucy " And ever since you joined the guild my life has been nothing but crap " Lisanna was seething. The guild was shocked the usual level headed was seething with anger.

" It's not Lucy's fault " Ruby shouted " I didn't steal Natsu from you, he never belonged to you. He's not some object you can own he' a human being " A dark aura surrounded Lucy, the guild was shivering in fear.

" Now I'm pissed, saying things that aren't true. You shouldn't blame others for your actions. I didn't ruin your life you ruined your own life. Letting your jealousy get the best of you! " Lisanna was listening she lunged towards Lucy, her cat paws ready to rip her skin off her body.

" Celestial Dragon's Roar! " The attack shot out of her mouth, Lisanna tried dodging the attack but she wasn't fast enough. The attack threw Lisanna against the back wall.

" Just because your wronger know doesn't mean I can't beat you, sometime in the near future I will kill you " Lisanna hissed before, running out of the guild into the rain.

" Lisanna wait! " Mira yelled after her, Mira ran out of the guild to follow her younger sister. Everyone else was sitting there stunned, Lucy was still seething with anger. She ddi eventually calm down and was currently sitting out side in the rain. The rain was falling down her face allowing to to wash her anger away, she was interrupted by the sound of the guild door opening and closing.

" Hey Lucy " A familiar voice said from behind her.

" hey Natsu " she mumbled, her eye's were close. Natsu sat next to her and they sat there in silence just staring up at the dark clouds.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there. So on to the story idea, I was thinking of doing a Nalu version of Deathnote, except unlike Light, Natsu would kill Nearor the character I need to be Near. So Tell me what you think of that idea. And don't forgot about that little contest


	14. note

I'm thinking of writing a Gravity Falls story. You know one of those cliche stories, the one were they go to high school in Gravity Falls. Tell me of that's a good ideas or not.

I'll post the next chapter soon

~BYE~BYE~


	15. I

Hey everyone,

So i've decided to take down this story. I feel like I need to get the plot together. It's just all over the place. So i'll post a better version during the summer or sooner

~lots~of~Love


End file.
